As is known in the art, storage class memory (SCM) devices can include flash-type memory, such as NAND flash and other non-volatile memory technologies. Such devices are desirable in a wide range of applications. As is also know, a variety of bus standards and protocols can be used be transfer data between applications running on processors located on hosts and peripheral devices. It is desirable to continually improve the performance of computer system that utilize significant amounts of memory.